Gas turbine engines for aircraft typically include a gear box containing a gear train drivingly connected to an engine main shaft and auxiliary components. The gear box is also connected in an oil system of the engines which lubricates and cools the gear train within the gear box. Gear train rotation generates a high velocity and unsteady flow of high density air/oil mixture inside the gear box, which can blast oil off the collecting areas onto the moving parts. The oil collecting and blasting processes within the gear box reach an equilibrium when very little liquid oil is left in the collecting areas. The high density air/oil mixture circulating inside the gear box generates heat by churning, in a manner similar to that of a dynamometer water brake. Baffles are conventionally used around one or more gears within the gear box and are configured for the purpose of deflecting oil blasting away from the collecting areas.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved oil scavenging system to improve oil collecting and reduce heat generated by the churning of the air/oil mixture within the gear box.